This invention relates to the field of eyeglass holders and in particular to eyeglass holders that attach to the dashboard of a car thereby allowing quick access to glasses while keeping the drivers attention focused upon the road. The eyeglass holders can also be attached to other items such as desks, refrigerators, clothing, and the like.
Prior art eyeglass holders for attachment to a car's interior have been aimed at attaching the eyeglass holders to the sun visor or the rear view mirror or the attaching means utilized to connect the holder of the car's interior are bulky or limited to a flat smooth surface.
The problem with prior art eyeglass holders for attachment to a car's interior is that they distract the driver's attention, or block out part of his viewing area, because of the eyeglass holders attaching designs utilizing the rear view mirror, windshield or sun visor for a mounting surface. Another problem with prior art eyeglass holders is that the size of the attaching means is too large for the limited space on a car's dashboard especially with smaller compact cars. Another problem with prior art eyeglass holders is that the attaching means utilized are limited with respect to the type of surface the holders can be attached.
Examples of prior art devices includes those disclosed in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,320 discloses an eyeglass holder for use in conjunction with the rear view mirror of an automobile. The eyeglass holder mounts to the top of the rear view mirror. A pair of suction cups adhere to the front windshield of the vehicle with stems connecting the eyeglass holder to the suction cups thereby stabilizing the assembly. The problem with this design is that the eyeglass holders impede the viewing area of the driver and cause a distraction when movement occurs due to excessive vibration caused by a rough road. Another problem with this device is that it requires a rear view mirror for mounting. Vehicles utilizing exterior mounted side mirrors for viewing rearwardly rather than rear view mirrors could not utilize this invention as disclosed in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,701 discloses an eyeglass support that attaches to the support post of a rear view mirror. The ear pieces of eyeglasses insert through annular loops with the ear pieces tilted downwards and the eye pieces facing upwards and supported by the annular loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,806 discloses an eyeglass holder having an upper half with an aperture near the top edge and a lower half with an aperture near the lower edge with the holder made from a flexible fiber. Eyeglasses are positioned at the midsection of the holder and the two halves are brought together such that the eyeglasses are totally encased and the apertures in alignment. The aligned apertures receive a knob on the dashboard thereby providing support for the eyeglass holder and the encased eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,219 discloses a clip for holding eyeglasses to support the eyeglasses for display in optician's dispensing cabinet. Eyeglasses are loosely positioned in a clip assembly to secure the eyeglasses in a motionless display case.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,387 discloses a holder for glasses that attaches to the sun visor of a motor vehicle windshield. The holder includes a spring clip that receives the lower edge of a sun visor thereby securing the holder to the visor. Eyeglasses insert in slots formed in the holder. The sun visor is then rotated upward thereby positioning the eyeglasses and holder between the sun visor and ceiling or the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,251 discloses an eyeglass holder that includes a suction cup to mount the holder to a flat smooth surface and a pair of jaws integrally mounted to the suction cup to hold eyeglasses adjacent to the surface to which the suction cup is attached. The jaws of the holder grasp and secure the bridge joining the two eye pieces together. The earpieces are not secured which allows the earpieces to move to or away from the eye pieces until another object restricts further movement.